Distance Relationship
by wie yamada
Summary: "Jangan dekati dia! Atau kau akan menyesal."/ "Hei, tunggu! Apa masalahmu, hah?"  Sakura murid baru KHS, Gaara teman kecil yang menyukai Sakura, dan Sasuke yang membuat kesan buruk bagi keduanya. RnR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Sensei Masashi kishimoto.

Warning: OOC, Fanon, AR.

PRESENTS.

"**Distance****relationship"**

**Chapter 1**

Di koridor KHS yang sangat ramai ini Sakura berjalan. Saat ini Sakura tampak kebingungan mencari ruang kepala sekolah barunya. Ya tentu, karena ini hari pertamaa Sakura memasuki sekolah barunya. Setelah bertahun-tahun semenjak Sakura lulus Sekolah Dasar, Sakura tinggal di Suna meninggalkan Konoha karena pekerjaan ayah Sakura.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa kurang nyaman pada saat ini, kenapa? Tentu karena semua mata murid laki-laki disana mengarah ke Sakura. Tentu saja karena Sakura pada pagi hari ini memang terlihat cantik dengan seragam kebanggaan KHS yang Sakura pakai. Kemeja lengan panjang berdasi biru dan dirangkap jas almamater berwarna biru gelap, bawahannya berupa rok pendek berlipat sepuluh centi diatas lutut berwarna dan berbahan sama dengan jas almamater. Sungguh cocok di tubuh Sakura.

Dengan takut-takut Sakura terus berjalan dengan melihat kiri kanan tanpa memperhatikan keadaan di depan dan yang terjadi…

"Ouch! Ittai," respon Sakura ketika Ia terjatuh di lantai koridor KHS,

Ternyata seorang pria menabrak Sakura, pria itu hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan curiga. Ia terbayang akan teman masa kecilnya itu. Rambut ping? Mungkinkah dia ini, Rambut ping itu hanya satu di jepang, bukan?

"Gomen, " ucap pria itu singkat. Sesosok berambut merah dengan lambang tatto ai itu hanya cuek melihat gadis yang Ia tabrak. Sekarang gadis itu terduduk di lantai koridor KHS. Sakura pun menengok ke wajah pemuda itu, betapa terkejutnya Sakura. Sakura terus menatap wajah pemuda itu terlebih lagi matanya, mata emerald pria itu. Sakura kembali mengingat wajah teman masa kecilnya dan sungguh begitu mirip dengan pria yang kini berdiri di depan nya. Mata emerald yang biasa ceria itu mulai mengeluarkan cairan hangat berupa air, yap! itu air mata yang telah keluar dari mata emerald seorang Sakura. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura saat itu. Yang jelas Ia sangat senang.

"Gaa-Gaara-kun?" tanya gadis itu tebata-bata.  
>"Sakura…?" reflek Gaara pun membantu Sakura yang sedang berusaha berdiri.<p>

"Daijoubu desuka?" tanya Gaara panik.

"Hm, daijoubu..." ucap Sakura membalas ucapan Gaara tadi. Sakura pun kembali berdiri tegap dengan bantuan Gaara.

"Ini benar Kau kan, Sakura? Apa kabarmu? Dan kenapa Kau ada disini?" tanya gaara bertubi-tubi. Gaara masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat, setelah bertahun-tahun tak ada kabar dari gadis teman kecilnya itu.  
>"Santai saja Gaara-kun, kabarku baik, dan Aku ada disini tentu saja karena mulai sekarang Aku bersekolah disini. Hmm… Bisakah Gaara-kun antar Aku ke ruang Guru? Ayolah antarkan Aku," mohon Sakura dengan puppy eyes nya.<p>

Sebenarnya tanpa harus memohon pun tentu saja Gaara akan mengantarkan kemana pun gadis itu mau.  
>"Tentu saja dengan senang hati Putri…" ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya, hingga rona merah di kedua belah pipi Sakura pun tak terelakkan.<br>"Apa-apaan Kau ini!" jawab Sakura malu-malu.  
>"Haha, hanya ingin membuat Putriku ini merona saja. Hahaha…" tawa Gaara.<br>"Sudah ah, jangan meledekku, ayo cepat antar Aku!" perintah Sakura dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Ruang kelas ini memang selalu ribut. Setiap hari selalu saja begini. Inilah ruang kelas 2A yang merupakan kelas unggulan KHS. Murid-murid paling pintar sekolah ini berkumpul disini. Tapi pintar bukan berarti mereka semua itu kerjaannya hanya membaca buku saja. Lihat anak laki-laki yang tengah sibuk berlari di ruang kelas yang bisa dibilang cukup luas ini. Jangan lupakan juga kalau banyak anak perempuan yang sedang sibuk berdandan padahal tak guna juga karena setelah ini jam pelajaran olahraga. Tidak lama bel sekolah pun berbunyi, menandakan sudah saatnya jam pelajaran dimulai.

Masuklah sesosok pria bertubuh tegap dengan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Pria itu langsung saja berdiri di depan kelas.  
>"Tumben sekali Kakashi-sensei tidak telat seperti biasanya, wah! Ini hebat." teriak anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang bentuknya seperti durian.<br>"Hey, berisik kau Naruto!" jawab Kiba membalas ucapan Naruto.  
>"Sudah-sudah sebenarnya ini adalah hari special, karena kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Suna," jawab Kakashi dengan malas-malasan. Ruang kelas pun langsung ribut karena mendengar hal itu.<p>

Gaara yang duduk di belakang hanya diam tidak berkomentar karena Dia sudah tau siapa murid baru itu. Sementara Sasuke laki-laki yang tak kalah tampan dari Gaara ini hanya memasang muka cuek dan melanjutkan membaca buku yang ada di tangannya, entah itu buku apa yang jelas itu bukan seperti buku pelajaran.

"Perempuan atau Laki-laki Sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh semangat.  
>"Semoga dia Perempuan, karena itu akan menambah semangat masa mudaku! hahaha…" teriak Lee si rambut mangkok dengan ketawanya yang super nyebelin.<p>

Tidak lama kemudian masuklah sesosok gadis berambut ping. Ia berjalan masuk dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Kakashi-sensei. "silakan perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Kakashi-sensei.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Yoroshiku!" ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk kan badannya.

Ruang kelas kembali ribut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari anak laki-laki. Seperti dimana rumahmu? Apa alamat emailnya? Sudah punya pacar belum? Dimana kau tinggal? Dan segudang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak pantas dibahas disini.

Tak terkecuali pemuda berambut aneh yang mencuat ke belakang ini, setelah mendengar murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri dengan nama ' Sakura Haruno' Ia langsung menatap ke wajah gadis itu kemudian seringai tipis mulai tergambar di wajah tampan itu. 'Kau berikutnya!' ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil menyeringai ke arah gadis itu. Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau Gaara yang duduk tepat disampingnya, memerhatikan sikapnya semenjak tadi dengan tatapan tajam. Garaa pun kembali fokus ke arah gadis itu dan mnegabaikan Sasuke yang sudah kembali membaca buku nya itu.

"Baik, Kau boleh duduk di kursi kosong itu," kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk kursi yang berada di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya cuek melihat Sakura yang menuju ke arahnya dan kembali melanjutkan acara bacanya. Sementara Gaara hanya memasang raut wajah kecewa dan sakura menyadari raut wajah itu.

Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat, tampak murid-murid KHS yang sudah mulai memadati kantin, koridor sekolah, dan tampak siswa-siswi lainnya yang baru keluar dari ruang kelas mereka.

"Yoo, teme ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke.  
>"Hn." Jawab sasuke seperti biasanya. Sambil melepaskan rangkulan Naruto yang membuat dirinya kesal.<p>

"Hmm, teman-teman, maaf yah Aku tidak bias ikut kalian, Aku ada keperluan." Kata Gaara.  
>"Kau? Hah baiklah Aku tau." Jawab Sai.<br>"Yah! Sepertinya Kau sangat senang kawan," tambah Naruto.  
>"Hn, ayo cepat!" ucap Sasuke dan segera berdiri meninggalkan sekawanan pria itu.<br>"Semoga berhasil kawan!" ucap Naruto dan langsung berlari mengejar Sasuke. Sai hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke.

Terlihat Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan buku-buku di mejanya, karena ini hari pertama, dia banyak mendapat buku yang berisi catatan dari Kakashi-sensei.  
>"Hey, Sakura!" sapa Gaara.<br>"Yaa, Gaara-kun. Ada apa?" jawab Sakura dan kembali melanjutkan acara memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.  
>"Ayo kita ke kantin, Aku sudah sangat lapar," ajak Gaara kemudian menarik lengan Sakura.<br>"Heey, tunggu sebentar!" dengan buru-buru Sakura memasukan buku-bukunya.

"Gaara-kun kita duduk dimana nih? Semua kursi sudah penuh." Kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gaara yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, dan kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke kursi-kursi kantin.  
>"Kita ke atap sekolah saja yuk!" ajak Gaara.<br>"Hah? Baiklah."

Gaara pun langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura, dan sepertinya Gaara tidak sadar atau memang sengaja masa bodo dengan tatapan siswa-siswi lain yang melihat Gaara menggadeng tangan Sakura mesra. Sakura yang menyadari itu hanya tertunduk malu dengan rona merah di pipinya. Tidak jauh dari sana, Sasuke yang melihat itu merasa tidak peduli dengan kejadian itu. Dan Ia hanya kembali meminum jus tomat favoritnya. Baginya itu tidak penting, ya untuk sekarang ini.

"Hmm… Makanan disini enak juga seperti makanan yang ada di kantin sekolah ku dulu." kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan.  
>"Tentu saja, Kau tahu kan ini sekolah terbaik yang ada di Konoha." jawab Gaara sambil terus memandangi wajah Sakura, dan sesekali Gaara tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang sedang makan. Menurutnya itu lucu.<br>"Ya, Kau benar,"  
>"Jadi, kenapa Kau tak pernah membalas satu dari sekian banyak email yang kukirim padamu?" tanya Gaara penasaran.<p>

Merasa ditatap begitu oleh Gaara, Sakura hanya mengedarkan pandangan nya ke arah lain. Sakura takut rona merah kembali muncul di pipinya, dan Ia takut Gaara melihatnya.  
>"Hmm, itu…" Sakura bingung mengatakannya. Ia tidak tahu harus mulai darimana.<br>"Kenapa Sakura? Kau sudah tidak peduli denganku? Teman semasa kecilmu, yang mungkin Kau anggap sudah tak ada," Gaara menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa Kau Punya Sahabat baru? Dan kemudian Kau tinggalkan Aku disini, yang menunggui kabar darimu." raut wajah kecewa Gaara muncul kembali. Sakura ingat saat di kelas tadi yah ekspresinya sama.

"TIdak Gaara-kun, bukan seperti yang Kau pikirkan saat ini." Sakura menatap wajah Gaara dari samping.  
>"Lalu?" tambah Gaara dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.<br>"Emmh… itu… anu.. Aku hanya lupa dengan password emailku, dan Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa membukanya." Jawab Sakura tegas. Kemudian Sakura tertunduk malu, takut-takut Gaara menertawakannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura tidak mendengar adanya seseorang yang menertawakan dirinya. Sakura pun kembali menengok ke wajah Gaara. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura tenyata saat itu Gaara pun tengah menatapnya. Emerald dan emerald yah mereka memang cocok!

"Kau?" Sakura terus menatap gaara, menanti kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir Gaara. "Kau membuatku takut!"

Entah Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud Gaara. Tidak lama kemudian Gaara melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau tahu kan? Bagiku Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku takut Kau akan meninggalkan Aku sendiri dan bahkan melupakan diriku." Gaara menatap lurus ke arah langit.  
>"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa Kau takut? Aku akan selalu bersamamu semenjak dulu hingga selamanya," Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengikuti arah mata Gaara. Ya, melihat langit. Diam-diam Gaara kembali menatap Sakura 'aku takut kau direbut laki-laki lain, dan melupakanku.' dalam hati Gaara mengucapkan hal itu.<p>

Gaara dan Sakura sudah kembali ke kelas. Sekarang mereka sedang belajar pelajaran yang paling membosankan bagi sakura, karena bosan Sakura pun meminta izin ke toilet. Sungguh murid nakal. Untungnya sang Iruka-sensei yang baik hati itu mengizinkan Sakura, Gaara yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.  
>Sakura terus berjalan melewati koridor KHS yang cukuppanjang. Yah, akhirnya Ia menemukan toilet wanita setelah Ia berjalan cukup jauh dari kelasnya tadi. Sakura memasuki toilet itu. Ia merapikan penampilannya yang sudah cukup berantakan, terutama bagian rambut karena tertiup angin saat Ia berada di atap sekolah tadi.<p>

Tidak lama kemudian Ia keluar dari toilet dan berjalan kembali ke kelas. Tapi ternyata ada yang menarik lengannya dari belakang. Sakura reflek berteriak tapi percuma Karena orang yang menarik Sakura sudah menutup mulut Sakura dengan tangan satunya. Sakura di tarik hingga sekarang berada di belakang sekolah.

Tempat yang sepi, pikir Sakura. Tak ada murid ataupun guru. Bukan karena jam pelajaran, tapi sepertinya memang Karena ini bukan tempat penting yang harus siswa-siswi ataupn siapa saja harus melewatinya.

Sakura terus berontak hingga orang yang menculik Sakura, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, melepaskan genggaman tangan itu dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sakura. Sakura menengok ke arah orang itu dan…  
>"Hai, Sakura…"<br>"Kau?" ucap Sakura kaget dan urat-urat di wajah Sakura pun mulai keliatan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
>Warning : OOC mungkin, Abal, Ide asli dari saya<br>Wie yamada © 2011

**Distance Relantionship  
>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hai, Sakura…" ucap Sasuke. Seringai jahil ala Sasuke pun mulai tampak.<br>"Kau!" ucap Sakura kaget dan urat-urat di wajah Sakura pun mulai keliatan.

"Maaf-maaf," ucap laki-laki pantat ayam itu. Sasuke tersenyum. Matanya menyipit dan terus menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada Sakura. Berharap Sakura melunak dan dengan mudahnya bisa didapatkan. Itulah yang Sasuke harapkan.

Sakura tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia dibawa kesini? Bukan nya ini masih jam pelajaran Iruka sensei? Tapi, ia seakan pernah melihat sesosok laki-laki yang kini ada di hadapannya. Ya, Sakura ingat!

"Kau, teman sekelasku, bukan?" selidik sakura. Matanya menatap lurus ke wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Ya, perkenalakan aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke masih tersenyum, tangannya langsung saja merangkul Sakura, dan mengajaknya ke bangku yang ada di dekat mereka.

Tentu Sakura kaget dan segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang begitu kuat memegang bahunya. Tapi Sasuke tidak bodoh! Sasuke pun menambah kencang rangkulannya pada bahu Sakura. Dengan pasrah Sakura membiarkannya begitu saja, yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu kata 'aneh'.

.  
>.<p>

.

Sasuke menuntun Sakura agar duduk di bangku halaman, dengan pelan-pelan Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura. Setelah Sakura duduk, Sasuke menyusulnya. Kini mereka duduk di bangku halaman belakang yang sunyi, dan mereka hanya berdua. Sasuke sudah melepas rangkulannya itu. Kini mereka terdiam berdua.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Yang dilihat Sasuke hanya wajah datar Sakura, ia tidak mengerti, kenapa wanita ini bukannya mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya, tapi mengapa malah wajah datar yang Sasuke lihat.

Sasuke hanya menanti perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis target Sasuke selanjutnya. Tanpa diduga-duga olehnya yang ia didengar bukanlah apa yang ingin dia dengar, tapi…

"UNTUK APA KAU MENCULIKKU, HAH?" dengan semangat empat lima Sakura teriak-teriak di depan wajah Sasuke.

Raut wajah Sakura yang sebelumnya hanya datar menahan emosi, kini terlihat menyeramkan. Sakura berteriak meluapkan emosi yang sudah ia kubur beberapa menit lalu itu.

"APA KAU BILANG? MENCULIKMU? PEDE SEKALI KAU! HEY PINKY!" tampaknya Sasuke pun telah kesal dibuatnya. Betapa tidak, yang diinginkannya adalah Sakura yang memohon padanya untuk menjadikannya kekasih, tapi ini malah teriakan seperti harimau saja yang ia dengar.

"LALU APA?" dengan mata masih melotot Sakura menatap Sasuke. Meluapkan emosi yang belum bisa reda. Yang ditatap malah mengalihkan wajah. Sakura yang melihat itu tambah kesal , dan mungkin wajah Sakura sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hn," respon Sasuke. Hanya itu kah? Membuat Sakura tambah marah saja.

Dan benar, jawaban singkat dari Sasuke hanya membuat Sakura tambah kesal. Bagaimana tidak, karena Laki-laki aneh itu dia jadi ketinggalan pelajaran. Padahal ini hari pertama dia sekolah, dan Sasuke membuat nama baik Sakura jadi buruk, eh? Ya, di depan Iruka Sensei.

Dengan kesal dia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, entah Sasuke masih sadar atau tidak karena sejak tadi Sasuke hanya melihat pohon yang ada di sebelah mereka. Sakura fikir Sasuke kesurupan mungkin. Sakura terus berjalan hingga suara berat itu memanggilnya.

"Tunggu!" merasa dipanggil Sakura menoleh.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menerkam Sakura. Sasuke memojokkan Sakura pada tembok yang ada di dekat mereka. Kedua tangan Sasuke berada di kedua sisi kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya terbengong melihat keadaannya sekarang. Apa-apaan ini?

.

.

.

.

Ruang kelas 2A kini kembali berisik, sejak bel tanda pulang sekolah dibunyikan semenit yang lalu. Gaara merapikan buku-bukunya dan teringat kembali akan Sakura yang sejak tadi belum kembali dari toilet. Garaa merasa khawatir akan itu. Tidak mungkin Sakura membolos pelajaran itulah yang di pikirkan Gaara. Tidak mungkin terjadi sesuatu, kan?

Dengan perasaan tidak tenang Gaara keluar kelas, tentu saja ia bertujuan mencari Sakura. Gaara tambah khawatir ketika mengingat bahwa sahabatnya Sasuke, yang terkenal laki-laki yang sering gonta-ganti perempuan itu juga tidak ada di kelas sejak tadi.

"Sial! Sasuke pasti sejak tadi menggangu Sakura," ucap Gaara kemudian berlari keliling sekolah.

Dari kejauhan, Gaara melihat gadis yang ia cari sejak tadi berlari ke arah dirinya berdiri. Semakin dekat.

Sakura sadar ada Gaara disana, tapi Sakura seakan malu memperlihatkan wajahnya sekarang yang sedang menangis. Sakura terus berlari melewati Gaara yang berdiri disana.

Gaara tercengang melihat wajah Sakura yang ia ketahui sedang menangis dan melewati dirinya begitu saja. Walau Sakura menunduk tadi tetap saja isakan dan air mata terlihat jelas tadi. Apa ia malu? Kalau sahabat sejak kecilnya ini melihat ia menangis? Tanpa pikir panjang Gaara berlari mengejar Sakura, sebelum itu ia melihat Sasuke yang juga baru kembali dari tempat Sakura berlari tadi. Tapi yang terpenting bagi Gaara sekarang hanya Sakura, ia menyusulnya.

.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara di kelas.

"Tidak apa." Sakura terus memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Tidak menatap Gaara sedikitpun.

"Kau bohong!" sahut Gaara dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Aku pulang dulu." Sakura melangkah keluar kelas,meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara merasa aneh, ia tidak terima diabaikan seperti ini. Mana mungkin tidak terjadi sesuatu. Gaara menarik lengan Sakura sehingga Sakura menoleh padanya. Kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas mata gadis pujaannya yang kini sembab. Entah kenapa.

"Kumohon, aku sedang tidak ingin bercerita dengan siapapun. Lepaskan aku!" air mata mulai keluar lagi dari kedua bola mata emerald itu.

Gaara hanya terpaku melihat Sakura begitu, ia tidak kuat melihat gadisnya menangis seperti itu. Ia tidak mau melihat gadisnya tersakiti begitu. Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang boleh membuat gadisnya itu menangis.

Gaara menuruti perkataan Sakura. Ia melepaskan tangan Sakura. Sakura pun kembali melangkah keluar kelas. Sedangkan Gaara masih saja berdiri disana, ia tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tidak lama kemudian munculah Sasuke yang sudah ditunggu Gaara sejak kepergian Sakura tadi. Ia melangkah masuk ke kelas dan menuju kursinya. Mengabaikan Gaara yang berdiri disana. Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi dari sana. Sasuke kembali melangkah keluar kelas.

"Sasuke," panggil Gaara. Merasa dipanggil Sasuke berhenti.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke seperti biasa. Sasuke tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada lawan bicaranya tu.

"Apa yang kau perbuat pada Sakura?" tanya Gaara penasaran. Ia sungguh ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Hn." Gaara tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke itu. Gaara berjalan maju, mendekati Sasuke. Menarik kerah kemejanya hingga wajah Sasuke kini terlihat jelas oleh Gaara. Onyx dan emerald bertemu. Tatapan tajam saling bertemu.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" teriak Gaara di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menunjukan seringainya itu. Seakan merendahkan Gaara.

"Dengar! Ini bukan urasanmu," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sial. Apa-apaan Uchiha bungsu ini. Dia bilang bukan urusanku? Kau yang membuat gadis yang kucintai sejak dulu menangis, bukan urusanku begitu? Brengsek!.

"Jangan dekati dia! Atau kau akan menyesal." Gaara melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kemeja Sasuke. Gaara kembali berjalan melewati Sasuke. Percuma bertanya pada lak-laki seperti itu. Lebih baik bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu, pada Sakura.

"Hei, tunggu! Apa masalahmu, hah?" teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke masih kaget mendengar ucapan Gaara itu. Gaara teman atau bisa dibilang sahabatnya baru sekali ini melarangnya mendekati wanita. Apalagi selama ini yang Sasuke tahu Gaara tidak pernah dekat atau peduli dengan wanita manapun. Apa yang terjadi?

Gaara terus berjalan. Gaara hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke, walau sebenarnya ia dengar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura jadi tidak nafsu makan malam. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, sungguh kejadian yang ingin Sakura lupkan. Tapi dia tidak bisa.

_Flashback_

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura gemetaran. Detak jantungnya berdetak cepat. Matanya menutup, ia takut melihat makhluk yang berada di depannya. Sakura menundukan wajahnya.

Sasuke menatap lurus wajah Sakura. Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan mencengkeramnya pada tembok. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dengan penuh nafsu Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura terbelalak kaget. Brengsek! Apa yang dilakukan bocah ini.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Tapi percuma, tenaga laki-laki pastilah lebih kuat. Sasuke mengulum bibir tipis itu. Terus. Tanpa berhenti walau Sakura tak sedikitpun membalas ciuman itu. Itu membuat Sasuke kesal. Sasuke terus mengulum bibir Sakura itu hingga isakan kecil pun mulai terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke.

Akhirnya, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panjangnya itu. Begitu juga tangan Sakura. Sasuke kaget ketika melihat air mata yang berada di pipi Sakura.

'PLAAAK'

Tamparan keras tepat mengenai pipi mulus Sasuke itu. Sasuke kaget. Mengapa? Ini pertama kali ada wanita yang berani menamparnya hanya karena cimuman biasa, mungkin. Biasa bagi Sasuke dan luar biasa bagi Sakura.

Sasuke kau tidak tau kan bahwa ini ciuman pertama Sakura? Sakura selalu mepertahankan Bibir itu hanya untuk laki-laki yang ia cintai nanti. Tapi, kini Sasuke menghancurkan keinginan Sakura dengan mudah.

"Kau, hiks… Brengsek, hikss… I-itu ciuman pertamaku, kau tahu? A-aku… Hiks… padahal selalu menjaganya… Tapi kau.. . Kurang ajar!" kata Sakura masih dengan isakannya.

Saat itu juga Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sakura sudah benar-benar benci pada Sasuke. Laki-laki pertama yang telah membuatnya kesal, ya Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura tidak akan lupa itu.

Sasuke masih terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seorang Uchiha ditampar seperti ini hanya karena telah mencium wanita. "SIAL" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Marah. Kesal. Merasa bersalah. Menyesal. Itu yang dialami Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar menyesal telah membuat wanita itu menangis. Ia tidak tahu kalau ciuman pertama itu penting bagi seorang wanita seperti Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrtt… Drrtt… Handphone Sakura bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan singkat baru saja masuk. Sakura mebuka Handphonenya. Ia terkejut. Gaara mengirim sms padanya. Dengan segera Sakura membuka pesan itu.

**From: Gaara-kun**

**Malam Sakura-chan. Sedang apa? Kau sudah membaik?**

Dengan segera Sakura mengetik balasan pesan dari Gaara.

**To: Gaara-kun**

**Malam juga Gaara-kun. Aku baru saja ingin tidur. Ya~ Aku sudah agak baik sekarang. Maaf untuk yang tadi di sekolah. /\**

Sakura segera menekan tombol send. Tidak lama kemudian balasan sms dari Gaara masuk. Sakura segera membuka sms itu.

**From: Gaara-kun  
>Kau bisa ceritakan padaku besok? Aku khawatir. Tidak apa, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena aku menggangu acara tidur mu sekarang, hehe. Baiklah, oyasumi Sakura-chan. ^,^<strong>

**To: Gaara-kun**

**Maaf Gaara-kun aku tidak bisa bercerita. Maaf yah, kau tidak marah kan? Tidak perlu khawatir. Ya, kalau begitu aku tidur. Oyasumi Gaara-kun. :D**

Sakura segera menutup handphonenya, dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Di tempat lain Gaara masih penasaran dengan apa yang mebuat gadis pujaannya itu menangis. Tapi Sakura bilang jangan khawatir. Bagaimana bisa kalau orang yang kau cintai menangis dan kau tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Gaara berpikir lebih baik dia tanyakan lagi hal itu besok di sekolah. Gaara pun meletakan hadphonenya dan segera tidur.

TBC

* * *

><p>Huwaaaa- readers gomen untuk chapter kemarin! Typonya banyaaaaak bangeeeet. Wie gk sadar deh. Tapi wie udah usahakan di chapter ini gk ada typo lagi. Semoga readers semua masih berminat baca chapter selanjutnya yah! Juga berkenan untuk review, wie seneng banget kalo ada yang review. Baiklah terakhir.. RIVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


End file.
